


Hold me

by vxlkyrie7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Mandalore, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlkyrie7/pseuds/vxlkyrie7
Summary: It was an unspoken rule of sort to never do it again. It had gotten too far last time he held her in his arms, yet he will always give into her.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Hold me

Satine looked around herself trying to make out the cottage she was sitting in. It wasn't much, half of its roof was missing and one of the walls was completely torn down, but it will make for a good place to stay at least for tonight. It was better than sleeping under the open Sky. It would even be perfect only if she could shut down her brain for a moment and rest.

Looking at the stars in the Sky through the hole in the roof she could barely see them as her mind filled with the images of war. Bloodied bodies rotting in the mud oozed a unique scent that you can never quite brush off after you've smelt it once. It stays with you for a long time and the images never seem to go away fully.

What frightens her far more than the sight of war is what comes after. When the war ends and she is restored to her rightful throne with the task of rebuilding her world alone. Of course, she will have advisors to offer her their council, but in the end every decision is hers to make. If she fails and leads her people in another conflict is will be her wrong doing.

She shrugged closing her eyes for a moment. Then once she had opened them again, she looked at her side. Her Jedi protector was sitting beside her. Her features softened while her eyes lingered on his form. He was sitting completely still with his back straight against the wall ready to protect her at all costs if the need arises.

In a strange way it made her feel at ease. Even with assassins on her tale, with him she felt safe. She was not alone, for a start and she knew he would never let any harm come to her. He did not understand her ways, but he understood their importance and that was enough for her to trust him. It surprised her how gentle he was with her, aside from their bickering of course.

Feeling her eyes bore into him, he turned to look at her. He could see she was tired. She was hardly used to living like this and it was exhausting her. Always on the run, never knowing what the next day will bring. Sleeping in damp, cold places and eating whenever they could find anything. It left a trace on her. Her cheeks were pale and eyes sunken in, yet she remained one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Just as he was about to say something, probably to suggest she gets some rest, she interrupted him.

"Hold me." She pleaded softly her eyes catching the dim light making them shine.

Obi-Wan did not say anything for a moment looking at her. It was an unspoken rule of sort to never do it again. It had gotten too far last time he held her in his arms. It must be like that with all things forbidden, once you get a taste of something so sweet you only yearn for more. He is hesitant for a moment, but only for a moment. It passes quickly and he lets her lean into him.

Her head rests under his jaw, nuzzling his neck while his arms fall around her. Satine closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat. Her own heartbeat slowing down. Through the Force he could feel every one of her troubling thoughts melt away.

She kissed his neck, briefly ghosting her lips over his skin, but she could still feel his heartbeat quicken. His eyes fell shut and his arms tightened around her. He tried not to think about it, about her in a way he was never supposed to feel for a Duchess he was protecting. For anyone really. Attachments were forbidden by the very Code he lived by. He tried to cast her away from his mind, but somehow with each passing day she found her way closer to his heart.

She raised her head to look up at him and his heart dropped. She didn't need to be a Jedi to know he was troubled. Their eyes met and for a moment she even wanted to pull away. Instead she traced her fingers down the side of his face. He closed his eyes desperately leaning into her touch. It was wrong, more than that, it was forbidden. Holding her felt like turning his back on the Order and it burned him with guilt. But holding her also felt soothing. The way she curled up against his chest, her head fitting perfectly under his chin calmed him. She made him feel things he thought he would never never experience.

Slowly she raised her head and placed a kiss to his lips. It was a soft brush of their lips, letting her linger for a moment only before pulling back. As if his mind was wiped clean of everything he knew, he leaned in and kissed her. Only he did not barely brush his lips against hers. It was a proper kiss. One of his hands tangled in her hair and the other holding her closer to him as he continued to lose himself in the sensation of their lips dancing together. It was gentle at first, but as soon as her lower lip dropped a little his tongue was dancing with her own. She was intoxicatingly sweet and he find himself not wanting to pull away.

She was dangerously alluring making him surrender himself to her completely. The ease with which he gave in every time frightened him more and more with each brush of their lips. If he was so easily seduced by a woman, unable to resist her what would it take for the dark side to consume him the way Satine did every time they were together.

In moments of sheer bliss as she melted in his arms, he could not find it in himself to think of it as something bad. Everything he had ever known seems wrong as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He feels himself drift away from all of his teachings and with the soft whisper of his name from her lips he is gone completely.

Each time it happens he wonders does his Master know of his affair. Does he purposely turn a blind eye to all of his longing looks and touches only to test him? To see if he could resist the temptation and stay true to the Code. He wonders if he is failing miserably, though with Satine in his arms it hardly feels as defeat. All of his worries are buried beneath her touch. After all his Master is no stranger to disobeying the Code in other matters. Sometimes the Jedi way simply isn't the right way and alternatives must be found.

Satine shifts in his arms before pulling away from him. She looks up at him for a moment as if to tell him something, but she is lost for words. Maybe it is a good thing as he can not discuss it any more than he can think about it so he does not ask her anything. However good this feels it will have to end, but they might just enjoy it while it lasts. Swallowing her words, she kissed him again feeling him relax against her.


End file.
